


Frost to Fire, Fire to Frost

by Skatergirl29



Series: Gryff and Mrs Bromwyn [2]
Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Burns, Character Death, Dark Magic, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Glass warriors, Gold Ravens, Healing Powers, Horses, Magic Mirrors, Scars, Slavery, becoming queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: (Started writing this after Snow White and the Huntsman) Slightly different take on Snow Whites journey to becoming queen along with the help of the dwarves and Eric.Will include Characters from the Huntsman winters war as-well.





	Frost to Fire, Fire to Frost

The Dwarves hideout was not one of the most beautiful places Snow White had ever seen but the dwarves had to live where they could and it was well hidden from Queen Ravenna's evil eyes which meant they were nearly always safe. 

 

The woods were silent on this calm winters night as the dwarves sat around the fire talking Snow White glanced over her shoulder at Eric who was sat drinking wine and sharpening his axes, some of the dwarves had been abit hostile towards her but one who had taken quite a shine to her was Gus and sure enough she spotted him sat by himself reading his favourite book she walked over and said 'Why don't you sit with the others Gus' Gus closed his book and said 'No they've never understood my love for reading', Snow White said 'Reading is a very important life Skill my mother never taught me' Gus smiled at Snow White and said 'Who did teach you' Snow White held her silver locket in her hand and said 'My father taught me for a while but when he went off to war I taught myself'. 

Gus and Snow White stayed up most of the night talking Gus really enjoyed Snow Whites company they had so much in common and as he sat on watch that night he couldn't help but think about her. The next morning Snow White, Eric and the dwarves made their way towards Snow Whites Kingdom but as they reached the main track Eric halted Beith stopped and said 'What's wrong Huntsman' Eric said 'We're being followed, Gus take Snow White and run just don't stop' Coll said 'And what are we going to do huntsman', Eric drew his battle axes before turning around and saying 'We're going to fight', Snow white and Gus ran deep into the woods Finn spotted them running away so he perused after them on horseback Snow white quickly ran down the hill thinking that Gus was right behind her, she hid in a small cave by the river she held her breath as she heard a horse approaching and then she heard Finn say 'You idiots you let her escape, kill her dwarf friend'.

 

Snow white waited until Finn was well out of sight before she climbed back up the steep slope as she reached the path she expected to find Gus already dead but she found him still clinging on for life Snow white put pressure down on the deep stab wound Gus said 'I'm glad your alright I thought he had you for sure' Snow White said 'Gus calm down just breath for me don't leave me please Gus', Gus looked deep into Snow Whites beautiful eyes and said 'I won't ever leave you Miss' Snow white wiped away her tears but when she looked down at Gus he was cold and still she carefully picked him up and carried him back to the Dwarves hideout'.

* * *

* * *

Eric paced back and fourth in the dwarves Hideout Muir said 'Calm yourself Huntsman Snow White and Gus will be fine' Eric threw his axes to the floor and said 'I just don't understand where are they', Snow White entered the cave carrying Gus she shouted 'ERIC help me please I think he's stopped breathing', Eric took the dwarf from Snow White's shaking hands and placed him down by the fire but it was clear to see that the sweet innocent dwarf was dead, Snow white said 'What are you all doing standing there someone save him please' Beith said 'I'm sorry Miss but there is nothing we can do' Snow White moved away from the others and sat by herself for the rest of the evening'.

The next morning they reached Snow Whites kingdom a royal fanfare sounded throughout the kingdom to welcome the princess home, Snow Whites childhood friend William was there to welcome her and soon preparations for her coronation were underway.

 

As she'd promised Snow White gave the dwarves each a chest full of gold coins, late that afternoon Snow white walked down the aisle her coronation dress was made of the finest red velvet with Gold thread woven into it she knelt down before her subjects as the priest said 'In the name of all that is good and just in this land I crown you queen', as soon as the crown was upon her head Snow White stood up and sat down in her throne she tried her best to smile but it was so hard to when her heart was broken.

Unable to control her emotions Snow White ran down the aisle and out into the courtyard she paced back and fourth alongside the fountain as she looked down at the water she noticed an image of Gus appear in the water tears rolled down her eyes as the image said 'I promised I would never leave you Miss'.

 

Beyond the border of Snow whites kingdom Finn and his soldiers were chasing two of Ravenna's slaves, the female slaves ran down a steep muddy hill where they found the entrance to a small cave upon hearing the sound of thundering horses hooves they ran into the darkness they waited patiently until Finn and his soldiers had left the woods and just as they were about to leave they heard someone coughing.

Doreena found a candle on the cave floor using the flint and steel she'd stowed away she lit the candle Bromwyn said 'Be-careful Doreena we don't know who's in here', Doreena walked off further into the cave and eventually she came across a ginger haired Dwarf Doreena turned around and said 'Bromwyn I need your help'.

 

Bromwyn ran over to where Doreena was sat with a male dwarf Doreena said 'We need to get him to a physician he's fading' Gus said 'Snow white take me to snow whites kingdom', Doreena and Bromwyn supported Gus towards the cave entrance where they found two horses once they left the woods they crossed back over the mountains and across the river into Snow Whites kingdom. As night closed in Snow White was sat at her dressing table brushing her hair when she heard horses entering the courtyard, as she looked out of the window she saw two female dwarves with a familiar ginger haired dwarf.

Snow white grabbed her dressing gown and ran down the stairs Nion said 'My queen is everything alright' Snow White turned around and said 'Gus is alive'

 


End file.
